Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink set for ink-jet recording.
Description of the Related Art
Various documents describe technology for improving image quality when recording is performed by use of a water-based pigment ink set for ink-jet recording including a water-based color pigment ink and a water-based black pigment ink (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-226738; Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-15765 corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2005/0036021; Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-23325 corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0008938; and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-89559).